Gods Among Men
by Mrs.TomMarvoloRiddle
Summary: People thought them damned and maybe they are. But they are Gods and rule the world.
1. Introduction

The population thought them damned.

But they were Gods among the mortals, beauty beyond compare, more power than should be normal.

People couldn't understand it. The inbreeding? Shouldn't they be hideous and practically be squibs?

No one remembers that things like that doesn't bother Gods, their magic wipes away the impurities that could happen.

Damned? Possibly. They were Gods and nothing could break them.


	2. The Firstborn God

**Bellatrix Cassiopeia Black -The Warrior Goddess.**

No ones ever heard of a spell she doesn't know.

No one would dare cross her- that is unless they have a death wish.

Long thick black hair, down to her waist.

Violet heavy eyes.

Clear, pale, porcelain skin

No one could claim they could get into a duel with her and come out on top.

Insane? Maybe, but that just added to her skill, it made her unpredictable.

**Bellatrix Black- The Fiercest**

Days after the Dark Lord was gone, Bellatrix knew it was her chance for revenge; she didn't have _that man_ to stop her this time. She was going to get even. She was going to make the Longbottom's pay for every act that they did against her family, and she was going to make sure people knew what family was on top. Unofficially of course, she would never hurt the reputation of the Black family by getting captured.

"Rudolphus, Rabastan! Hurry, we have a small opening of time to get this done." Bellatrix screamed through the hall of the Lestrange Manor. Bella remembered what she was told by her grandfather. _Keep them alive my Warrior, but make sure they aren't going to talk. Use your wits and you will get our and your revenge. You will come home if you do this right. Prove why you are not to be tested. Prove why you are the fiercest._

Bellatrix knew exactly what she was going to do, how she was going to do it, and how she was going to get away with it. An insane look crossed her face just as her husband and brother in law came down the staircase. Both knew that look, they had to tread carefully.

"Darling we are ready. Let's aparate shall we?" Rhodolphus said

"Yes, but first we need one other. We have to get him before we can go with the plan." Bela replied.

"And who is this other person? Aren't us three competent enough to finish the task at hand?"

"Yes, but every plan needs a fall boy in case things go wrong, do they not?" Bellatrix smirked. "We need Barty." she continued.

A group of four apparated to a normal looking neighborhood. "They drop the fidelius, but they don't move to a warded home? Pathetic." Rabastan sneered.

"I agree, but let's be thankful that they didn't think that out as much as they should have." Bellatrix commented as they walked up to a perfectly normal looking house. "Bombarda" Bella said in an innocent voice while pointing her wand at the door. The door shattered and they heard scurrying inside. Bellatrix practically danced her way inside laughing the entire time with the other three following.

"No, no. Naughty, so naughty, we don't want you to have those wands. Expellarmius!" Bellatrix said as she pointed at the two Aurors who were caught off guard only the sudden intrusion and we're quick to trying to protect a little boy. Their wands flew out of the loose grips and into the air. As they soared to go into Bella's hand.

Barty Crouch pointed his wand at the two flying sticks and shouted "Reducto!" Splintering the wands into tiny pieces, leaving the couple completely defenseless.

"Alice and Frank Longbottom, parents to one Neville Longbottom. We are here to serve out the much needed revenge from my family to yours. You have many unpaid debts and blood of the Blacks on your hands, I intended to serve Black justice on you both." Bellatrix said in a mock Chief Warlock voice.

She was about to continue with her charade when a voice interrupted her, "I thought you said we were getting information on our Lord! That's why we are here! Not for some stupid blood feud!" Barty yelled incredulously at Bellatrix.

"Oh shut up about that man. The only Lord I am loyal to, is Lord Black. The Dark Lord is a means to an end for my family, he has no true loyalty from the house of Black." Bellatrix sneered, "You are only here in case the Aurors decided to make an appearance." She paused before finally saying "Imperio." pointing her wand at the adolescent and naive Barty Crouch. His eyes glazed over as he stood, unmoving. "You are going to sit down and stay quite until i tell you otherwise. As he moved to sit on a nearby chair Bellatrix smiled in satisfaction, pleased that everything was going just as planned.

"Now where were we?" Bella said as she turned back to the Longbottoms who hadn't moved under the Lestrange brothers watchful eye. "Oh yes I remember. You were going to get your comeuppance!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Rody would you be a dear and list the charges will you?" Bella asked back in her fake authoritative voice.

"Of course dearest." Rodolphus said with an eye roll. He cleared his throat and said in a false haughty and pretentious voice, clearly amused by the situation. "The charges are as follows: One million galleons in unpaid debts accumulated over the last two centuries, interest included. Bad mouthing the house of my wife; the making of one Bellatrix Cassiopeia Black infertile with an illegal, and lastly the murder of her kin." He concluded, anger in his eyes growing over everything that was said.

"We didn't kill anyone! I don't know what you are talking about! Please let us go!" Alice Longbottom cried out.

Bellatrix twirled around from playing from the trinkets on a table to face her, all sanity gone from her expression. "DONT LIE! YOU SHOT THE CURSE! YOU KILLED HER! MY NEICE DIED BY YOUR HAND!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix aimed her curse at Frank. Frank Longbottom's body convulsed and fell to the ground, loud yells and screams of pain coming from him and his wife. "Stop! Please! I didn't kill any children, certainly not Dora, she's just a child!"

"Not her you stupid bint! Cissy's daughter, she was pregnant when you targeted her in Diagon Alley! Your curse caused her to miscarry! Now you get to watch your husband be tortured and feel the same pain we felt!" replied Bellatrix, throwing more power into her spell.

Rabastan walked over and held Alice, who fell to the floor weeping, forcing her to watch her husbands torture. After two minutes passed Bellatrix ended the spell. "Rody darling, why don't you have a turn? I want to great the Longbottom heir."

As Rodolphus cast his spell, Rabastan covered Alice's mouth "While I love the screaming, it's a bit to loud Mrs. Longbottom, do you mind if a muffle it just a bit? No, I didn't think so."

Bella tuned out the brothers and the screaming and walked over to the crying boy. "Shh sh sh" she cooed as she picked him up, "I want you to know that your parents deserve this, they did terrible things against my family, I'm just repaying the favor." Bella said as she rocked the baby, she looked down at him with her trademark insane smile, hatred in her eyes that they had a child while she couldn't.

"We don't hurt children, unlike your parents, so I'm just going to put you to sleep." As Bella said that she remembered her grandfather's words. _Keep them alive, but do not let them talk._ Bella would comply. As she put the now sleeping Neville down, she casted a silencing charm so he wouldn't wake up again. The only thing Neville would remember from the night would be a terrifying smile.

"Now I think we can give Frank a little break, after all we still need him to sign the Gringots transfer slip. It's time for little baby Alice to get her punishment." Bella spoke in a babyish tone. As Frank was released from the Cruciatus, he slumped over weak from the six or seven minutes of torture he was out through.

"Rody, get him to sign his accounts over to us, after all they still owe my family money and no amount of your will make up for the lack of funds." Bellatrix said to her husband. When she saw his agreement and him walking over to do as she said, she turned to her brother in law, who still held a sobbing Alice. "Now my brother in law, why don't we try a little something different? One Crucio is painful enough, but what happens to a person when two people put them under it at the same time? I wonder...would you like to try it out?"

"Oh Bella, you should know the answer to that." Rabastan replied in a fake disappointed voice, a sadistic smile gracing his features. He threw Alice to the ground, and before she could get back up, she heard "Crucio" coming from the pair in frighteningly synchronized fashion. Before she could comprehend what was about to happen, the curses hit her. Pain, pain worse then she ever thought was possible. It was as if they were skinning her alive and setting her on fire after being dowsed with gasoline. She screamed, she thought of nothing else beside the pain, not even her son who was in the room and she had no idea of his safety, just the feeling of her being pressed down into hot coals.

Bella eyes light up with madness as she saw what the outcome was from her little experiment. Time escaped her, it wasn't until her husband told her that it had been ten minutes that she stopped her spell. She looked at the shell that used to be Alice Longbottom. She let out a victorious shriek at a job well done when she saw what had become of little Alice. Insane. No idea what happened. Blank eyes. Silent, her vocal cords were probably in ruin after the amount of screaming she did.

"We need to finish off Frank before we can continue with the bitch." Rodyher husband told her. She sighed, but knew what to do. "Let's all three finish the job yes?" When she got the nods, the pointed their wands at the slumped and panting body of Frank Longbottom. "Crucio." they said.

Only five minutes passed when they heard the pops of apparition, but it was enough for Frank Longbottom to join his wife in insanity. They cancelled their spells and whipped around to the hallway they heard noise coming from.

"Go you two, I can deal with this." Bellatrix told the brothers.

"I won't leave you." Rodolphus said.

"Yes you will. We don't have time to argue, leave. Now." She told them. As she turned away the pair of brothers ran out the back so they wouldn't be heard apparating. Bellatrix looked to the still form of still imperiused Barty Crouch Jr. "Imperio" she said as she brought the spell back to life, "You will stun me. When the Aurors get here you will claim this as your doing and yours alone. You will say you kidnapped me and brought me along in hopes that I would join you in this, when I said no, you stunned me. You did this because of feelings you hold for me. When this is over and you are in Azkaban you won't remember tonight."

As she finished her orders she felt the force of a stunner being hurled her way. Her last sight was of a group of Aurors rushing into the room, she saw Sirius and smirked, satisfied the rest he would take care of. She did her part. The world will feel bad for her and her family, how she was dragged to witness the torture of two people.

_Mortals will always be the sheep to us Gods, they will always bow to our will._


	3. The Sly God

**Sirius Orion Black- The Charmer**

Cunning. Trickster. Mischievous. Ambition.

Those four words is what defines The snake in lions clothes.

The one to secure the Light Families plans and ideas, leading to millions for the family.

The one to make Dumbledore think him the white sheep of the family.

The one to get any secret out of anyone.

The one with the Lights Black Book.

**Sirius Black- The Slyest**

It was a few days before September and Sirius was making his way to the Potter cottage. Sirius sighed as he approached the stairs, his role was given to him on his eleventh birthday and his family had the utmost confidence in him and he did do it phenomenally if he did say so himself; but sometimes he hated putting up the act of the black, or should he say white, sheep of his family.

Sirius shook his head getting the thoughts out of his mind, he had to be in tip top shape for the meeting the Potter's asked him to come over for. He didn't know why they asked him over, he suspected it had something to do with their son and his godson Harry. Sirius knocked on the door waiting for either James or Lily to open it.

It was Lily and she was holding little Harry, "Sirius! So glad that you were able to make it! I know it must be hard for you seeing as you have to work for a living." she joked, moving aside to let him.

Sirius had to hold back the sneer that wanted to appear on his face. Instead he just laughed and replied, "I am perfectly able to have a work ethic Lils!" I've been doing this job long enough. He thought to himself. He ruffled Harry's head as he walked through the door and sat on the couch. The house was much too small for his taste, he was just glad he dint have to come around that often.

"Now where is Prongs, and what is so important that you demanded my presence?" Sirius asked.

"I'm here Prongs, don't you worry, you cant be tis of me," James joked coming downstairs and sitting on the chair next to to the couch.

Lily sat next to Sirius on the couch moving little Harry onto her lap. Harry was the one person he could stand in the Order, it was because Harry couldn't annoy him with talking.

"I don't want to keep you here long Sirius, but the reason we asked you here today is very important." James started, "Dumbledore came to us last night with some awful news. There's a prophecy about Harry. And You-Know-Who. It's put us in a very dangerous situation."

"What kind of prophecy? Do you know what its about, what it says about Harry?"Sirius asked, curious about what this prophecy has to do with his godson. He may not like James and Lily that much, they were to annoying for him to actually like, but Harry on the other hand was a fresh canvas and a little rascal. He just couldn't wait till Harry grew up, he had so many plans.

A silence filled the room and the Potter's were shifting nervously in their seats, not wanting to say anything until James finally had enough, his Gryffindor bravery giving him the push to say whats been plaguing his and his wife mind the last day and a half.

"Harry is the only one that can kill Voldemort. The Headmaster didn't want to tell us, the little we know the least likely it is to get to the wrong people. He did mention though, that the signs point to only Harry. He did mention the last line, "for neither can live while the other survives".

"Blimey Prongs, thats- thats, I don't even know what this is. This is a horrible situation, but what does it have to do with me?" Sirius asked them. He was genuinely shocked at the news, but for the reason that they believed Dumbledore and that the only line he shared with them makes Harry the savior of the world.

It was Lily who replied, "We have to go into hiding immediately. It has been decided that we are going to use the Fidelius Charm to do it. We want you to be the Secret Keeper."

No. Fucking. Way. He wasn't about to sign up of that without consulting the family, he wasn't an idiot. Though he wasn't about to tell them that, he did have a job to do.

"Can I think about it? I will tell you my answer as soon as possible, but I need a bit of time." Sirius said in a contemplative tone, he had to sell it.

"Of course Paddy, we understand. But do hurry with your answer, you understand the time constraint." James said, Sirius noticed the sadness that filled his eyes when he didn't immediately say yes, but he couldn't really bring himself to care.

Sirius left the Potter cottage with one thing on his mind. A family meeting needed to be called, and immediately.

12 Grimmauld Place was the Black family home everyone could come to on such short notice. The Black Estate was basically a small Castle, the Blacks were known for their ostentatious tastes, but more for their paranoia. If you weren't the one to wear the Lordship or the Heir ring then it was a process to take the wards down for people to enter.

The entire family was in the lounge waiting for Sirius to explain why he called all of them to the meeting with no forewarning.

"Why have you called us her Sirius? Pollux and I had to floo all the way from Berlin today, it is hard on our old bones." his grandmother Irma old him with just the right tone to make him feel slightly guilty.

"Yes cousin why indeed? I have a son to raise and things to do, I cant always come when you demand it." Narcissa added, taking a sip from her tea acting like it was beneath her to be there. Sirius rolled his eyes at that, knowing she was just trying to make his life harder. He did look around at the assembled family and saw all the confused looks they were giving him for calling an emergency meeting. Especially since they had one once a week, it was quite rare for one to happen twice in such a short span of time.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, but this couldn't wait. The Potter's owned me last night asking for me to come over today. They said they had something important to discuss with me. Apparently their was some prophecy about Harry and the Dark Lord." Sirius had to stop at the laughs that came from his family.

Seers were rare and it was almost impossible for somebody to hear an actual prophecy from them, an omen maybe, but a prophecy only came when the Seer was in a comfortable enough environment for a prophecy to emerge.

Sirius cleared his throat, getting the attention back on himself, "As I was saying they believe there to be a prophecy that puts their son in terrible danger. Because of it, they have decided to go into hiding under the Fidelius. They want me to be the Secret Keeper."

A silence filled the room as he finished his summary of what happened.

"No! Absolutely not! It is bad enough that Bella, and Regulus are close enough to the Dark Lord, but I will not have another Black put that closely into harms way." His grandmother Meliana said. She was a kind lady, probably the kindest of them all, which didn't amount to much seeing who they were talking about.

"I agree with Meliana. You shouldn't be in that position, but we cant risk you losing your standing with the little group Albus has rallied to fight." The statement surprisingly came from his Uncle Cygnus, who may be the coolest one out of all of them. He was tutored by Phineas' youngest Arcturus, who basically converted the entire Yaxley family from Light to Dark and who cared for very little people. He even decided that his daughter would be the one to get the closest to the Dark Lord, a dangerous position. "We must seek an alternative plan, one where they think you are still completely devoted to them, but out of the way form any major threats.

"Regulus dear, didn't you say the Dark Lord recruited a new member, somebody from the Order?" this time is was his Mother who spoke. She didn't even look up to see where her youngest was, she was to busy looking at the book Sirius was now doubtful she was even reading.

Regulus scoffed, "Yeah, some whimpering idiot named Peter, why's that matter though? It isn't like he's useful or anything."

"I did teach you how to talk, I would appreciate if you followed the lessons you are a Black, please act like it. And it does matter, but obviously you were wrongly placed into Slytherin so you must not have the cunning to figure it out." Walburga said, still not bothering to waste her time looking at her son. "Bella be a dear and prove why you deserve to be the eldest.

"And no Sirius, I know you know the answer, but you have an unfair advantage." she continued when she saw her oldest about to answer. How she he what he was going to do, Sirius would never figure out.

Bellatrix Lestrange threw a smirk towards her younger cousins, who just rolled their eyes in retalianation. She didn't reply instantly to her aunt, but thought about it for a few moments before she answered. "Peter goes by Wormtail in the meetings, and from previous meetings Sirius has mentioned that the people he got close to became animagi and that they had nicknames to correlate. Peter must me part of the group meaning he's close to the Potter's."

She paused partly to let everyone soak in the information and for dramatic effect. "Meaning he's a great person to put in place of Sirius for Secret Keeper." Bella puffed herself up when she finished.

"Good job Cassy dear, you've always been my favorite." Great Aunt Cassiopiea said. She perferred Bella because she was named after her and she was just as formidable as she was when she was that age.

"Back to the point Aunt Cass, if Sirius can convince the Potter's to put this guy as the Secrect keeper, yet still keep his place as a major player in the Order. if he can do that than we would be in a great position." Orion, Sirius and Regulus' father summarized.

A tall and intimidating man, Orion had gotten many laws passed in the Wizengamot and had made many sound investments in the buisness world. HIs job was adding to the family fortune legally, compared to Cygnus' role as the one to control all illegal deals. Compared to Cygnus, Orion was a saint in the public eyes. Though none of Cygnus' deals could never been proven.

"Sirius I leave thin in your hands. Don't screw it up, your the Heir and I really cant be bothered to teach Regulus everything I've taught you. I want to spend my last years of life in peace." His Grandfather Arcturus said as he rose from his chair, relying on his cane. "Now I do believe this meeting is over. I want to get home, I do have some business to attend to. Come along Melania."

"Yes I need to get back to my son. Good luck Sirius, don't screw this up."Narcissa said.

"Thanks for the confidence family. I appreciate it so much." Sirius replied, his voice dripping with confidence.

—

"I'm the obvious choice James! Peter isn't, he will be the one to make sure your safe!" Sirius exclaimed. It was harder than he thought it would be.

"I think he's right James. Everyone knows how close e are with Sirius, they're gonna make it a point to go after him. He's protecting us by making himself the decoy." Lilly sighed, finally accepting Sirius' thoughts.

"Ugh, Paddy I really want it to be you, but I see you point. Peter's gonna be the Secret Keeper." James said.

Sirius inwardly smirked, everything went to plan. Now he needed to make sure the most important part happened. While he didn't mention it to the family, the thought it would be a good addition.

"Thanks for understanding. Make sure you tell Dumbledore, just in case it affects the spell."

"Of course Prongs."

—

On November first Sirius heard what happened at the Potter cottage the night before. He heard that James, Lily and Dark Lord were all dead. And Harry was the only survivor. Dumbledore mentioned that Peter was the Secret Keeper and he was now in Azkaban. He was now the last living Potter's guardian, since the Potter's will stated that harry was to go to him. The Blacks had total control on raising him. The entire plan worked out more perfectly than he thought it would. Sirius smiled and laughed to himself. The world had no idea what was coming.

_Gods love to pull the strings of the mortals, and thats what the Blacks did, they were the puppet masters, pulling strings nobody even realized where there. They are the Gods among mortals._


End file.
